Angel
by Ryu Sayuri
Summary: Aqueles olhos... os olhos tão verdes quanto do seu antigo ídolo,verdes como a energia protetora de Midgard... CloudXAeris oneshot


**-_Angel-_**

Os personagens de FFVII não me pertencem, se não eu seria bilionária e teria o Vincent xD Eh um oneshot CloudXAeris, espero que gostem , meio meloso mais eh.

* * *

Podia sentir o corpo leve, como se repousasse sobre as nuvens

Podia sentir o corpo leve, como se repousasse sobre as nuvens. Não sentia tristeza, dor ou depressão, havia, apenas, paz. Abriu os olhos azuis-celeste calmamente, para logo retraí-los com a claridade alva do local. Não tinha idéia de como havia parado ali.

- Que bom que está bem- uma voz suave sussurrou perto de si. Entreabriu os lábios para responder, mais apenas soltou um grunhido áspero.

Escutou uma risada quente e acolhedora, uma risada que conhecia muito bem... – Tenha calma! Estou aqui com você, Cloud...

Não era possível. Aeris? Como ela poderia estar lá? Ela havia partido há muito tempo atrás... por sua culpa.

De repente seu corpo pesou, seus músculos se enrijeceram, não conseguia dizer nada apenas soltar abafos e suspiros convulsivos. E dos cantos dos olhos azuis, duas grossas lágrimas rolaram até se soltarem do rosto pálido.

-A-Aeris..? – impulsionando sua garganta conseguiu responder a dona da voz.

- Ah Cloud, ainda se culpa por aquilo?- Então sentiu uma mão suave tocar-lhe a testa vagando pelos fios dourados até repousar em uma de suas bochechas – Sabe que tinha de acontecer, meu amigo.

As lágrimas se intensificaram nos olhos do ex- Soldier, escorregando simultaneamente pelo belo rosto. "Como pode dizer isso Aeris? Não mereço essa reconciliação, a culpa foi minha!" Cloud havia mantido a mente atordoada por tanto tempo... E agora que estava ali, com ela, não conseguia dizer nada!

- E-eu podia ter te salvado... Por que teve que ser desse jeito? A culpa foi toda minha Aeris... Se eu tivesse chegado antes que Seph... – a mão delicada desceu até seus lábios como se o mantivesse calado.

- Oras, não diga isso. Mais uma vez, não foi sua culpa meu querido, nem de Sephiroth. Eu cumpri minha missão lá Cloud, a parte que sempre me coube fazer: rezar. Rezar por você, por Zack, por Tifa, por todos nós! Tente entender que você tem que perdoar Sephiroth pelos atos dele e o mais importante: perdoar a si mesmo.

Com um pequeno esforço, inclinou a cabeça para o lado tentando ver a florista. Estava como da última vez que a havia visto, o longo vestido rosa adornando seu delicado corpo e o cabelo de um tom cobre caindo-lhe pelos ombros e dorso com suavidade. Aqueles olhos... os olhos tão verdes quanto do seu antigo ídolo,verdes como a energia protetora de Midgard. Aeris abriu um largo sorriso mostrando seus dentes alvos em uma felicidade que Cloud acompanhou com um risco melancólico nos seus lábios. E aproximando-se dele sussurrou:

- Abra um sorriso, pois sempre estarei com você Cloud, sempre. – A florista inclinou-se para frente cerrando os lábios alvos do amigo com os seus rosados, carinhosamente. A

florista se afastou do rosto do amigo e desceu o tronco um pouco para frente com os olhos fechados. Duas asas alvas se estenderam de suas costas permitindo que ela flutuasse. – Até logo, Cloud. – E ela partiu na imensidão clara. Cloud levantou se braço na direção da amada pesadamente – Aeris...

Sentou-se subitamente na cama. Estava suando frio, com o corpo mole e com as roupas agregadas em seu tórax definido. Aquilo tudo havia sido um sonho? Tinha acabado de rever Aeris, depois de tantas noites pensando nela... Mais por que isso? Cloud franziu o cenho com os olhos cerrados enquanto escorregava a palma da mão pelo cabelo e pelo rosto. Algumas gotas de suor escorreram pelo seu braço o forçando a limpá-lo.

Ele desceu os olhos para baixo e logo os esbugalhou. Na sua frente, em cima da colcha, repousava uma enorme pena branca, a pena com o mesmo brilho das asas de Aeris.

Não deixou de conter um sorriso nos lábios. Firmemente, tomou a pena em seus dedos e a analisou por completo. "Então, você apareceu mesmo pra mim, não é Aeris?" E repousando-a na estante ao seu lado, olhou para o teto amarelado do seu quarto sussurrando com um risco de felicidade nos lábios:

-Obrigado, meu amor...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Desculpem se haver algum erro de português ou algo incoerente. Espero, como uma escritora, as reviews de vcs!! kissus Ryu- Sayuri x33


End file.
